Gamer's Old Nemesis
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer meets a bully from his past.
1. Blast From the Past

**It's been two weeks since Gamer and his sister, Katie, were reunited. Same for Jasmine and her brother, Alex.**  
Gamer was running to Jasmine's house for a date. Katie and Alex were already on a date of their own.  
Suddenly, Gamer heard a voice that he hasn't heard for several years say mockingly, "Well, look who it is. Lamer the Hedgehog."  
He stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. When he saw who it was, he gasped, "You." Suddenly, he had a memory flashback.

Gamer's Flashback:  
Back in middle school, Gamer was a great student. Most of the time he got A's, but he sometimes got B's. One day, during lunch, Gamer got his pizza and sat down to eat. He had only a few friends, and none of them had lunch with him. Everyone else at lunch made fun of him for his love of technology and Star Wars. He couldn't help but feel that they were also a little jealous that, because he could teleport, he was always the first to arrive. He sat down with his food and started eating. All of a sudden, an orange hedgehog walked up to him. It was Gregory, the one hedgehog who always bullied Gamer. Usually it was with insults, but every chance he could inflict bodily harm to Gamer without getting caught, he would.  
He said, "Look what we have here. The loser hedgehog sitting all alone, as usual."  
Gamer grumpily replied, "What do you want, Gregory?"  
Gregory smirked evilly and said, "Nothing really. I finished eating so I decided to come visit you."  
Gamer responded, "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."  
Gregory grinned and replied, "Too bad. Are you still lonely because of your parents' death?"  
Gamer was getting mad. He hadn't caused any harm before, and he didn't want to cause any now, so he tried to control his anger. Gregory had been talking about the death of Gamer's parents ever since they met in elementary school. Gamer just continued eating silently.  
Gregory smirked, "What? Are you too depressed to talk to me?"  
Gamer tried to ignore this and focused on eating his food. But after a few more minutes of suffering from Gregory's verbal abuse, Gamer had had enough. He got up and punched Gregory right in the face hard enough to draw blood. Before anyone could react, he then grabbed Gregory and ran him into the cafeteria wall with his super-speed. He hissed, "Listen you. You're lucky murder's illegal because if it wasn't, I would kill you right here and now. As it is, if you insult me one more time, I'll beat you up so badly you'll wish that I had killed you. Got it?" Gregory nodded nervously. Gamer replied, "Good." He let Gregory slump to the floor. Suddenly the principal walked up.  
He said to Gamer, "Gamer, I'm disappointed in you. You know we don't allow violence in this school. But, since you're such a great student, and this is your first violation of the rules, I'll let you off with a warning. Next time, you'll be sent to the front office. Do it again after that, you'll be suspended for a week. After that, if you still do it, you'll be expelled. Got it?" Gamer, not in the mood to speak, simply nodded. The principal said, "Good." He walked away.  
When Gregory got up he replied, "I'll get you for that. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday. And when I do, you'll be sorry."  
Gamer just responded, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He returned his attention to his food as Gregory walked away.

End flashback.

After middle school, Gamer had never seen Gregory again. Until now.  
Gregory smirked evilly and said, "Yup. I'm back. I heard you finally got a girlfriend. And that you were recently reunited with your sister."  
Gamer replied, "What's it to you? And the answer is, no, you can't have my sister. Since you know that we're reunited, you must also know that she's dating Jasmine's brother. She'll never go for you."  
Gregory just smiled evilly and responded, "Doesn't matter. All that matters is what I can do with either her or your girlfriend to get back at you."  
This touched a nerve with Gamer. He used his telekinesis to lift Gregory up in the air.  
He said, "Listen you. If you even TOUCH either one of them, I will HUNT YOU DOWN and KILL YOU. So leave them alone. Got it?" Gregory nodded nervously. Gamer smirked, "Good. Now leave." He let Gregory back down and as Gregory ran away he sent one of his energy bombs.  
He yelled out, "And take that for the road." Once Gregory was out of site, he said to himself, "I'm glad no one saw that. Now to go to Jasmine's." He sped off again.  
Little did he know, but while he was having his flashback, two hedgehogs could've been seen flying over the spot of the confrontation. They were Alex and Katie, and they saw what happened. But Katie decided to wait to talk to Gamer until after he got back.


	2. Secret No More

It's been 4 days since Gamer, the light blue hedgehog, had his nightmare. Jasmine, the black and blue hedgehog, was settling for bed after a long day. She had just gotten back from another date with Gamer (her boyfriend). After a few minutes of falling asleep, however, she started tossing, turning, and whimpering with fear. She was having a nightmare.

Jasmine's dream:  
Jasmine was flying around trying to find Gamer. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar green hedgehog dragging her boyfriend into a dark alley. She flew to the spot and saw that Scourge had her boyfriend. She flew after him, but by the time she caught up to Scourge, Gamer was already chained to a wall. Gamer struggled to get free, but it was no use. He couldn't teleport because the chains were too tight.  
Jasmine shouted, "Let my boyfriend go, Scourge."  
Scourge laughed evilly and responded, "No. I think I'll make you suffer." He pulled out a gun and aimed it right at Gamer.  
Jasmine shouted, "NOO!" She tried using her telekinesis to move it, but she was too late. Scourge pulled the trigger and it hit Gamer right in his heart.  
Gamer had just enough life left in him to say, "Jasmine...I...love...you" before his head slumped backwards against the alley wall and he lost all his life.  
Jasmine sobbed, "NOOOOOOO!" She turned to Scourge and yelled, "YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"  
Scourge just laughed evilly again and responded, "No. I think it's YOU who's going to pay." He clapped his hands and suddenly, Jasmine found herself surrounded by tons of ninjas. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Soon, a bunch of them had her by the arms.  
Scourge smirked evilly and said, "Well, you might not be Creepy. But you'll do." He moved towards her and took off her shirt and jeans. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. Scourge laughed even louder and said, "I'm going to have fun." Jasmine started crying again.

Outside of Jasmine's dream:  
Gamer was running home when he passed by Jasmine's house and heard whimpering. He thought, "Jasmine must be in trouble." He teleported into her room and saw her say, "No. Don't touch me there. Get away." He realized that she must be having a nightmare.  
He said, "Jasmine, wake up." As he used his telekinesis to gently shake Jasmine awake. Jasmine's eyes flew open. She looked around in confusion for a few moments before realizing that she was in her room. She saw Gamer sitting on her bed next to her.  
She asked, "Gamer, what are you doing here?"  
Gamer replied, "I heard you having a nightmare."  
Jasmine shuddered in fear at the thought of it and sobbed, "It was so horrible. First, Scourge killed you and then, he was going to rape me."  
Gamer rubbed her quills to calm her down. He said, "Don't worry Jasmine. Remember how you comforted me after my nightmare?" Jasmine nodded. He continued, "Well, now it's my turn."  
After a few more minutes of Gamer rubbing her quills, Jasmine calmed down.  
She asked sweetly, "Gamer, can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to have another nightmare."  
Gamer replied, "Sure." He took off his shoes and got into bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and they fell asleep.


	3. Face the Past

Gamer woke up the next day. He went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He just got in there when he realized that something wasn't quite right. It took him a moment to realize what it was. He quickly went into Katie's room and saw that she was missing. In her place on the bed was a note. It read:  
Lamer,  
I have your hot looking sister. If you want to see her alive, come to my house.  
Gregory

Gamer thought, "Oh no. If he's got Katie then that means..." His eyes widened in horror as he remembered most of their encounter from the day before:

(Flashback)  
Gregory smirked evilly and said, "Yup. I'm back. I heard you finally got a girlfriend. And that you were recently reunited with your sister."  
Gamer replied, "What's it to you? And the answer is, no, you can't have my sister. Since you know that we're reunited, you must also know that she's dating Jasmine's brother. She'll never go for you."  
Gregory just smiled evilly and responded, "Doesn't matter. All that matters is what I can do with either her or your girlfriend to get back at you."  
(End Flashback)

Gamer, hoping he wasn't too late, but thinking that he was, teleported to Jasmine's house.

With Alex:  
Alex was searching all over Jasmine's house, but there was no sign of her. He looked in her room and there was a note on the pillow. It read:

Alex,  
I have your sister. Come to my house, or she dies.  
Gregory (the one who Jasmine told you about)

As he finished reading the note, he held it tightly in his fists. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. Alex looked and saw Gamer there. One look at his face told Alex all he needed to know.  
He said, "Let me guess, Gregory has taken Katie."  
Gamer replied, "Yes. How did you know? Did he take Jasmine?"  
Alex responded, "Yes he did."  
Gamer shuddered and said, "This is bad. Bad, bad bad."  
Alex responded, "Don't worry. We'll go rescue them no sweat. Come on." He noticed that Gamer had curled up into a ball and had started sobbing.  
Gamer said, "I...can't. You'd better get one of the others to help."  
Alex shook his head and responded, "I don't know where the others are and we don't have the time to get them even if we did, even WITH our powers."  
Gamer sobbed, "I can't go. You'll have to do it without me."  
Alex replied, "Gamer, I can't rescue them alone. Why can't you come?"  
Gamer continued sobbing, "Gregory caused me too much pain back in middle school, both physically AND emotionally. I'm afraid that if I go, I'll release all that pain and kill him. If I did that, then that would set me down a path that I don't want to follow. I don't want to risk it. You'd better go." Gamer then broke down and cried even harder.  
Alex bent down and calmly said, "Gamer, listen. I know it's going to be hard. But you have to fight it.

If you keep running away from your pain, it'll just keep coming back to haunt you. You need to stand

up to Gregory. I've had bad experiences with bullies in the past. But I've stood up to them all at one point or another. Now it's your turn."  
Gamer uncurled from his ball and looked at Alex but continued sobbing, "Gregory still caused me a lot of pain. I can't fight it."  
Alex replied, "Yes you can. I know you can. We may have only been introduced to each other 2 weeks ago, but I feel like I already know you well enough to confidently say that. So, you need to take a deep breath, calm yourself down, take control, and then come with me to rescue the girls."  
Gamer listened. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. As he did so, he felt the grief of the past pain leave in a rush.  
He smiled and replied, "You're right. Thanks Alex."  
Alex grinned and said, "No prob. You ready?"  
Gamer nodded and responded, "Yeah. LET'S DO THIS."  
Alex chuckled and said, "Now that's the Gamer I've come to know and like." They teleported to Gregory's house.

With Gregory and the girls:  
Gregory had Katie and Jasmine tied up to two chairs. They were in a soundproof room so he didn't have to worry about gagging them. He said, "You're boyfriends should be here any minute."  
Jasmine yelled, "You'll never get away with this."  
Gregory smirked, "I think I will. In fact, I only want Gamer."  
Katie asked, "If you only want Gamer, why lure Alex here?"  
Gregory chuckled, "To add some excitement."  
Jasmine asked, "What's your plan anyway? You do know that once they get here, you're toast."  
Gregory just smiled evilly and replied, "I did some asking around before I encountered Lamer. Turns out, there are 2 people who really want him back. I believe that it's because of one of them, that you two met."  
Jasmine gasped as realization struck. She said, "You mean Scourge?"  
Gregory replied, "Yes. And you're boyfriend probably told you about the other one. A brown squirrelmunk by the name of Sally?"  
Jasmine spat and responded, "Yeah. He's told me about them."  
Katie was confused by this. She asked, "Hold on. Gamer's never told me about them."  
Jasmine told her what Gamer had said about Scourge and Sally. Katie gasped and said, "Oh no."  
Gregory smiled and said, "Oh yes. Once I have Gamer and turn him in to them, my revenge will be complete." Suddenly there were two flashes of light: One blue, the other blue with a black outline. When the girls' eyes cleared, they saw Gamer and Alex standing there.  
Gregory smirked evilly and said, "So, you're finally here."


	4. The Rescue

Gamer said, "Yes. Now let the girls go, Gregory."  
Gregory smiled evilly and replied, "Why don't you make me, Lamer?"  
Gamer smiled back and said, "I was hoping you'd say that." He turned to Alex and told him, "Alex, you go rescue the girls. I'll deal with Orangey here." Alex nodded and went to the girls.  
Gamer turned back to Gregory and said, "Now, let's finish this."  
Gregory smirked, "Yes. I'll finish you." Gamer's only response was to launch one of his energy bombs. But he missed. Gregory taunted, "Ha ha. Looks like your aim has improved about as much as your looks." Gamer sped up to him and punched him in the stomach. Gregory quickly countered with a kick to the shin. Gamer growled. The fight was on.

With Alex and the girls:  
Alex was untying them. As soon as both of them were free, Katie kissed him and said, "Alex, we've got to hurry."  
Alex asked, "Why?"  
Jasmine replied, "He's leading Gamer right into a trap."  
Alex said worriedly, "What do you mean?" The girls told him what Gregory had told them. After the girls finished their explanation, Alex gasped. He said, "Well, I don't want to get in the middle of the fight. We'll deal with Gregory later. Right now though, let's just see how it goes." Before either of the girls could protest, he said, "I have a feeling things will turn out okay if we just sit tight." The girls nodded at this.

With Gamer and Gregory:  
As they continued fighting, Gamer and Gregory were exchanging verbal taunts. Gamer said, "This is for all those times you've called me 'Lamer' or 'Lame'" as he continued punching and kicking Gregory.  
Gregory just smirked and replied, "You didn't get much stronger."  
Gamer yelled, "SHUT UP!" He launched several more energy bombs, but they all missed.  
Gregory said, "Looks like you're still Lamer." They continued fighting.

After about 6 minutes of fighting, Gamer saw that Gregory was getting tired.  
He smiled and said, "What's the matter? Too tired to fight?" He warmed up one final energy bomb that was meant to knock Gregory out and end the fight. Suddenly, Gregory grinned evilly and started chuckling. Gamer asked confused, "What's so funny?"  
Gregory smirked, "You lame fool. Don't you realize you've been tricked?" Before Gamer could respond, Gregory pulled out a tranquilizer gun with a dart already in it. Gamer's eyes went wide as he saw this, and he instinctively used his telekinesis to move Gregory's arm. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to move Gregory's full body. He hoped that he would be able to move Gregory's arm just enough to move the dart out of the way. Even as he did so, however, he heard the click of the trigger and he shut his eyes, waiting for the impact of the dart. He hoped that the girls would be all right with just Alex. Suddenly, he heard the thump of an unconscious body hitting the floor. It took him a second to realize that he couldn't have been hit with the dart, otherwise he would've been knocked out when the dart hit him and if he was unconscious, he wouldn't have been able to hear his body hitting the floor. He opened his eyes and what he saw made him smile and let out a sigh of relief. It was the sight of Gregory, lying on the floor facedown and unconscious. He'd done it. He had managed to stand up to and WIN against the bully who had caused him so much pain years ago. He looked over and saw Jasmine and Katie running up to him.  
Katie hugged him in the way only siblings do. She said, "You did it Gamer. You won."  
When Jasmine reached him, she kissed him on the lips. She said, "Yes you did. But based on what you told me about Gregory, how did you manage to overcome the pain he had caused you?"  
Gamer smiled and said, "You can actually thank your brother for that. He made me realize that I had to face Gregory sooner or later and that I was losing control of myself."  
Alex chuckled, "I just helped."  
Gamer suddenly remembered something. He used his watch communicator to let the others know to come pick Gregory up. He said to the others, "The rest of the Team should be here any minute to pick Gregory up."


	5. Explanations

After Sonic and the others arrived, Gregory was arrested for kidnapping.  
Sonic turned to Gamer and said, "I'm glad we got through this. But I think it's time you told the rest of us why he wanted revenge on you."  
Gamer sighed. He had known from the moment he called the Team to pick Gregory up that he would've had to let them know sooner or later. He told them everything, from what Gregory did to him in middle school to their encounter yesterday.  
Nebula said, "Wow. But what did he think kidnapping Jasmine and Katie would accomplish?"  
Gamer turned to Jasmine and asked, "He told you his plan first. Could you explain?"  
Jasmine smiled and said, "Sure." She turned to the others and told them what Gregory had told her and Katie.  
When she was done, Selene gasped as realization struck. She said, "Wait a second. If Gregory had managed to turn Gamer in to Scourge and Sally..."  
Amy nodded when she realized what Selene was getting at. She continued, "Then they would've used him to lure me, Sonic, and Nebula into a trap."  
Shadow nodded and said, "It would've been the ultimate revenge scheme. I'm glad that it didn't work."  
Katie smiled and replied, "Me too. It would've been devastating to be separated from him again."  
Nebula turned back to Gamer and asked, "If Gregory caused you so much pain, then how were you able to overcome it."  
Gamer smiled and replied, "You can thank Alex for that. He helped me realize that I would have to face him eventually."  
Nebula said, "Wow. That actually reminds me of how Shadow had helped me overcome what Scourge did to me in the past. It was before I met you." She told him about how she and Shadow had rescued Sonic and Amy from Scourge and Sally a while back.  
When she was done Gamer said, "Wow. You know, this makes me wonder if you have anyone from your past who you need to face." He turned to Jasmine as he said this second sentence.  
She chuckled and said, "Maybe. But let's go." They headed to their homes.

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, Alex, and Gregory belong to me.  
Selene belongs to Selene the Hedgehog.  
Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedghog.  
All others belong to Sega.**


	6. The Visit

Gregory was in jail. He still had his phone, however. He called someone. When they answered he said, "It's Gregory."  
The voice on the other end asked, "Where's Gamer?"  
Gregory replied, "He got away. I almost had him too. But I'll get him eventually." Suddenly there was a flash of blue light.  
Gamer said, "Oh really?"  
Gregory turned towards him and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
Gamer smiled and responded, "I guess Sally didn't tell you what I did to her phone."  
Gregory asked, "What did she do?"  
Gamer told him, "Put her on speaker."  
Gregory did so and said, "Sally, Gamer's here."  
Sally shouted, "YOU!"  
Gamer smirked, "Yup. Why don't you tell him what I did to your phone?"  
Sally grunted, "Fine. Gregory, when we, that is me and Gamer, first met, he hacked my phone after he rescued Sonic. Goodbye." She hung up.  
Gregory turned to Gamer and said, "I will get you. And when I do, you'll be sorry."  
Gamer smirked and replied, "No you won't. You're just another enemy now that I've moved on."  
Gregory laughed evilly and said, "But I've got more experience dealing with you than the others have. Eventually I'll be able to use that."  
Gamer just replied, "We'll see. Have a good stay in jail." He teleported away.


End file.
